Laltofianism
and Laltofianism.]] Laltofianism is a quasi-religious philosophical system encompassing the traditional beliefs and practices of the Laltofian people. The basis of Laltofianism is that the world originated as a pure, untouched singularity. Spiritual and material forces interact with each other to influence the expression of behavior and natural phenomenon, with each event having an effect on subsequent ones, leading to the current state of the world. Four major schools of thought can be identified depending on their placement on two dimensions: whether or not these forces are ordered or chaotic, and whether or not these forces should be ordered or chaotic. Traditionally, adherents to the ordered schools were located in the north of the Toy Islands, particularly in Bordoris; whereas adherents to the chaotic schools were located in the center of the Toy Islands, such as the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. A traditional third dimension was whether or not these forces can be manipulated or not, although most scholars now agree that this is dependent on the force in question. Laltofianism is ultimately pantheist in nature, although morals and values are conveyed via stories and fables that often involve semi-mythical and powerful characters from history. The study of these stories, the provision of ethical and religious guidance to lay people and the development of the philosophy as a whole traditionally fell within the domain of accredited Laltofianist experts, referred to as Sages or Scholars according to their academic status. The leading authority on Laltofianism is that of the Schools Laltofia, which has been traditionally responsible for the training of Sages and Scholars. Its Laltofian Studies course, comparable to the Classics in Western education in training students in the diverse areas of logic, philosophy, law, culture, language, science and medicine; has traditionally been one held in high regard. Laltofianism began as an attempt to explain the deviation of the Laltofians from their non-sapient brethren. Further observed changes when the Toy Islands were "discovered" by the outside world led many to see the importance of external forces in influencing behaviour and phenomenon. The mixed responses to these foreigners also led to the orderly/chaotic divide in Laltofianism over whether to embrace these new peoples and their cultures. As the natural and social sciences began to develop into fields of their own, revisionist Laltofian scholars began to shape Laltofianism to fit these new ideas. For example, the Laltofian singularity has been linked with the scientific models of the beginning of the universe, and the idea of spiritual forces has been linked to environmental theories of behaviour in psychology. The links between Laltofianism and modern lines of thinking has helped ensure its survival in the modern era. Laltofianism still maintains a strong presence in the Laltofian states of the TBRE, Svaltestein, Bordoris and the Laltofian Confederation as both a religion and a philosophical lens through which to view the world, although considerably less so than in the past. It is estimated that there are some X practicing adherents. It is the official state philosophy and religion of Bordoris, and holds a special status in the Laltofian Confederation and Svaltestein. The influence of Laltofianism is particularly evident in each country's political and legal traditions, forming the basis of Laltofian common law and Laltofian parliamentary democracy. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Laltofia